Try Again
by whichlinkdidyousave
Summary: When your main character gets bored with the same old plots, try, try again.


Disclaimer- The only thing that's mine is me as a character. Danny I'm working on.  
  
Warnings- Contains a small amount of implied slash. nothing graphic what-so-ever  
  
A/N I'm not trying to offend anyone. These are all valid story plots and you're likely to catch me using variations of them in future fics.  
  
Special thanks to Karla (ncsgirl) for inspiring me with her hilarious parodies and general silliness, as well as listening to my Stargate ramblings when she's only seen 2 or 3 episodes.   
  
"Chevron 7 locked" The blue event horizon of the Stargate whooshed to life.  
  
"Move out," Colonel O'Neill told his team. They followed him through the wormhole.  
  
Well, they tried..  
  
"Travellers have reached their destination... Sir!"  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
  
  
The wormhole spit Daniel Jackson and Teal'c back onto the hard ramp and disengaged.  
  
"What happened?" General Hammond demanded rushing down to the gate room.  
  
  
  
"I have no idea Sir"  
  
"Nor do I"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Carter, where the hell are Daniel and Teal'c?  
  
"I don't know Sir"  
  
  
  
"Well... Try dialling the Stargate again."  
  
"Its no use Sir, it won't engage"  
  
  
  
Jack snorted, "Don't you think this is a tad overused?"  
  
Sam looked bewildered, "excuse me Sir?"  
  
"Not you," O'Neill looked at Carter pointedly, "her." He pointed to a young girl hiding in the bushes  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The girl, having been seen, walked toward them," Well can you think of a better idea? I mean, have a little pity, this is my first fic!"  
  
"Oh, so the two hiding under your bed don't count?" Jack challenged.  
  
"How'd you know about those?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sir?" Carter repeated.  
  
Jack ignored Carter, "All I'm saying is try to be a little more original. I get bored doing the same stuff over and over."  
  
"Well, okay." The girl pondered a moment then waved her hand using her author powers to create a new scene.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Debriefing concluded, Sg-1 you're dismissed. Take some leave time."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Colonel, I'd like to see you in my office."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Jack followed the General out the briefing room and into the poorly decorated office.  
  
"Close the door." Jack did.  
  
"What's this about Sir?"  
  
The General took a second before beginning, "Well Jack, due to the highly classified nature of the Stargate Program I've made recommendations to the President and after reviewing them carefully he's agreed."  
  
"Agreed to what Sir?"  
  
"The President and I feel its in the Programs best interests to lift the no-frat regulations for this facility."  
  
The colonel stared wide-eyed at the General for a moment then searched the room with his eyes. His gaze rested on the girl hiding behind a potted plant who was tiring to blend into the woodwork.  
  
"I tired," she squeaked.  
  
Jack sighed, "You don't think this hasn't been done before? It doesn't even make sense. Why would Hammond or the President agree to life the no-frat regs? Its not like-"  
  
"Oh fine," she replied waving her hand again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jack awoke to the sound of persistent knocking, "Yellow!" Responded a groggy Colonel.  
  
"O'Neill, I must speak to you of a matter of great importance."  
  
"Morning to you too Teal'c," Jack mumbled as he dressed and opened the door.  
  
"It seems we are experiencing another time irregularity. What I believe you call a 'loop'"  
  
"Peachy, you get right to the point don't you?"  
  
Teal'c nodded, "We must locate Major Carter and Daniel Jackson and explain the situation to them as we will require their assistance."  
  
"Let me stop you right there buddy. Ashley?"  
  
"Yes?" The girl appeared from seemingly no where, apparently having succeeded in her attempt to become one with the walls.  
  
"You're getting better," Jack nodded approvingly.  
  
She shrugged  
  
"Listen, as fun as these time loops are, I don't think my sanity can handle another one."  
  
"What sanity?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and waving a hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Colonel, you had something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, yes sir. I wanted to give you this," Jack handed Hammond the slip of paper.  
  
Hammond read the paper over quickly, "You're resigning? Why?"  
  
"Well, Sir, its really a personal matter, you see..."  
  
  
  
"Major Carter."  
  
Jack nodded and the General sighed.  
  
"Well if you're absolutely sure I'll have to accept this."  
  
"Actually Sir, I'm not completely sure about this."   
  
"Yes you are!" Protested a female voice.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Don't mind her. Ashley? Get me out of here would you?"  
  
She appeared so Jack could see the roll of her eyes.  
  
"You're impossible you know that? I'm trying to write here!"  
  
The Colonel gave a grin as the next scene descended upon him with the motion of her hand.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Daniel Jackson lay sprawled out on Jack's couch watching hockey, eating pizza, and drinking beer.  
  
  
  
"I think I'll turn in for the night."  
  
"Okay Dannyboy," Jack replied flicking off the television and paused for a moment, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the guest room's being redone."  
  
"That's no problem, I can sleep down here."  
  
Jack gave Daniel a smile nervous smile, "Actually Danny, I figured you could crash in my bed with me. I mean, it is pretty big and all and we've shared a tent lots of times..."  
  
Daniel searched Jacks eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
"Alrighty then. You go on up, I'll be there in a second."  
  
Daniel gave Jack another quiet look and headed upstairs.  
  
Jack bent down to clean up the remainder of their pizza.  
  
"What? No complaints? No 'this lacks originality, I'm bored' speech?"  
  
Jack gave a grin in Ashley's direction, "Oh, it lacks originality, but I'll never get bored with Daniel here."  
  
He finished picking up the garbage from the meal.  
  
"You should really run along now, its past your bedtime" Jack said only half teasing.  
  
"Don't you want me to stay to write the rest of the story?"  
  
Jack grinned as he disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Believe me, Danny and I can write our own story."  
  
~Fini~   
  
A/N Review please. This is my first fic and I need praise. Don't flame me, I burn easily. 


End file.
